Current devices used to generate acoustic shock waves using electro-hydraulic principles typically have a finite life with respect to the electrodes used to generate the shock waves. The primary reason for finite life is the increasing spark gap between the electrodes. As the number of shock waves generated between electrodes increases, the electrode surfaces (tips) facing each other are eroded. As the electrode surfaces erode the distance between the tips grow and the effectiveness of electro-hydraulic shockwave generation is diminished. The finite life of the eroding electrodes can require frequent manual adjustment or replacement of electrodes to maintain an effective spark gap. Thus it is desirable to have an electrode arrangement where the tip design allows a longer functional life and at the same time the electrodes' gap distance is maintained automatically at a substantially constant distance to increase electrode life and reduce the need for manual adjustment or replacement of electrodes.